A firearm scope, typically, is mounted on a firearm via a scope mount, and is used to enhance a firearm operator's ability to accurately fire a direct shot at a desired target. Movement, or slippage, of the scope within the scope mount must be restricted in order to maintain the scope's alignment with the firearm. Slippage of the firearm-mounted scope may occur when a firearm is fired and the subsequent backward recoil of the firearm causes the scope to shift forward or to either side within the mount if the scope's fit within the mount is not adequately secure. Scope slippage may also result from rough handling of the firearm on account of the firearm operator's activity and/or movements. Conventional scope mounts for firearms include mechanisms designed to restrict, and/or otherwise limit, movement of the scope during the transport and use of the firearm.
Many conventional scope mounts are designed to fit a variety of scopes as well as mount to a variety of firearms. Under such circumstances, a single scope mount may be used for a variety of firearms and scopes owned and/or utilized by a firearm operator. Such a universal-type scope mount presents a cost savings benefit and provides a measure of relative convenience for owners/operators of multiple firearms who wish to own and utilize only one scope mount. Although such universal-type scope mounts may fit a number of scopes and firearms reasonably well, such scope mounts may not fit any one scope and firearm very well. Such a compromised scope fit within a scope mount may be sufficient in some situations; however, in other situations such a fit is inadequate.
The disclosed scope mount is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.